


Chills

by Jumabu



Category: the adventure zone
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumabu/pseuds/Jumabu
Summary: Kravitz has had the words " Son of a bitch " tatooed on his forearm since he was 14 years old. That is all.





	Chills

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm having trouble with finding out what to write. I'm doing my best, but I can't garuntee when I update it, so yeah...

Son of a bitch. Those were the words on Kravitz' arm, tattooed in neatly written fate. It was almost funny to him when he first read them, but due to the vulgar words he had to constantly wear long sleeves. So here he was in 90 degree weather wearing a thin jacket over a tank top. He had to take a break from the scorching heat, he stepped into a nearby coffee shop, feeling the cool relief of air conditioning. He sat down for a moment, figuring he might as well go buy an iced coffee if he was going to sit here. He got behind a blonde young man in line. He had light brown skin, blue eyes, and a pretty face. Kravitz had never seen him before. Kravitz studied him for a second, then the man noticed him staring. Kravitz looked away before anything could happen. The man got his coffee, and within seconds of picking it up, the drink sloshed, perhaps it was filled too much, and spilled steaming coffee all over the man's hand, then as a reflex, the man jumped, spilling coffee all over his shirt.  
" Son of a bitch! " The man screamed as the cup fell to the ground, clutching his coffee soaked wrist with his other hand. Kravitz froze for a second.  
" Are you alright? Let me help. " Kravitz grabbed a bunch of napkins from a dispenser, then handed them to the man. The man mumbled thanks, then began pressing napkins agains his chest and hand. Kravitz slowly took off his jacket, handing it to the man somewhat hesitantly. " Here. " The man looked up at Kravitz, then pulled down his left sleeve to expose his shoulder blade.  
Are you alright? Let me help.  
" I'm Taako. " The man said, taking the jacket from Kravitz, then putting it on and zipping it up over his coffee stained shirt.  
" I'm Kravitz. It's good to meet you Taako. " Kravitz said.


End file.
